


To Touch The Sky

by TheNapkinsAtStarbucks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cemetery, Dark, Death, Ethicality, I, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Symbolism, We live in a society, author vents through fanfiction, detach from reality ?, detachment of reality, gogy in a grave what will he do, gogy thinks about morality :D, gonna show my therapist this one LMAO, haven’t figured out what the symbolism is but it’s there!, ion even know man, my brain went through the 5 stages of grief and this is the culmination, oop there goes gravity ??, question human morality ?, romanticizing bad things, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks/pseuds/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks
Summary: Have you ever been in a grave? It’s taller than it looks, walls of packed dirt rising up all around you, blocking out everything but the sky. The sky. Such a beautiful thing. Such a beautiful, intangible thing.Please read the tags.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	To Touch The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom/gifts).



From above, the graves don’t look that deep. But being chest up, staring into the quickly graying clouds in a 3 by 8 grave is very much different than looking from above. 

The dirt walls rise up from around him, blocking out any view other than the sky. George wonders if he would die there, in the bottom of the grave. The idea doesn’t bring the sense of panic he thought it would. No, he’s surprised to find he’s rather indifferent to the thought. If he were to be anywhere else, he’s sure he would flounder at the idea of dying. But he’s at the bottom of a six foot grave, staring at a raucous sky. It’s... it’s nice, in a way. Feels like the only thing in the world is him and the swirling clouds. Unconsciously, he reaches up a hand to touch them. Gravity weighs on his arm though, dragging it back down to settle across his chest. But there was a moment, just a moment, that he truly did think he could touch the sky. 

That’s the great thing about being here: all logic leaves and morals and social criticism no longer pull at his mind. Here he can think and act freely. Can reach up towards the sky and believe that he’ll finally touch it, can feel indifference at the thought of death. 

He wants to stay here. He doesn’t want to go back to the living world. The living world is hard and judgmental and filled with all these restrictions and laws. 

Thunder rumbles in the distance.

George wants to be in his own world. The thought startles him. 

In hindsight, he probably should’ve surmised that sooner. He always was disinterested in people. Honestly, he was disinterested in everything it seems. There was no passion in his life. No motive nor ambition. He was there just to live, mediocrely, simply. 

The idea scares him now. Imagine living a subpar life. One where you can’t reach up towards the sky and touch it, where you can’t romanticize the horrid. Absolutely dreadful. 

But as it has it, that is George’s world. One of mediocrity. So until he can escape this retched boringness, he’ll stay here in his 3 by 8 grave, unaware of what goes on around him. He’ll ignore logic and reach toward the sky until he can touch it. 

Something tells George that that might take a long time. But it’s okay, he’ll wait. He’ll wait to touch the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> you think if i ate a battery my piss would turn dream colored lmaooo shit dream aint even a color he’s a block man 
> 
> umm yeah so this is just a stream of consciousness and i hope you enjoyed owo 
> 
> plz gimme your criticism or feedback if you would feel so obliged. anyway thanks for reading have a good day / night.


End file.
